


Someone Else's Eyes (Nightmares)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: They can't dream, she knows that, but sometimes it feels like she's surrounded by nightmares.





	

She's haunted with images of honey-blonde, but she wants bronze. Southern drawls instead of crooked smiles and she's angry, sad; there's no change in her future, no matter how hard she tries, how hard she clings to the idea of someone else. He's written in stone, made of stone, and she's wishing she couldn't see the future, didn't know what kind of heartache the fates had in store for her. They can't dream, she knows that, but sometimes it feels like she's surrounded by nightmares; images of a life she's unable to escape, even if she tries to pull away. 

He sees her thoughts, always of Jasper, and he assumes she's happy with the idea. In reality, she's miserable, longs to feel Edward's cold fingers against her icy skin.


End file.
